I Love ZOMBIE
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai adalah anak manis cukup sexy. Tipikal uke nakal dan rajin merokok bersama kedua sahabatnya. Chanyeol yang pindah tiba-tiba, dan Luhan yang menjadi siswa pertukaran. membuatnya kabur membawa koleksi zombie yang bisa masuk di kopernya. Di negeri seribu sakura ini, dia bertemu keberuntungan. Bertemu sunbaenya, Sehun! Zombie! HunKai HanKai ChanKai. Kai Uke!
1. Chapter 1

BocahLanang New Project

©Zombie Everywhere!

HunKai Mystic Love Story

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I Love ZOMBIE_

**Inspired by:**

**AnimeMovie_Sankarea_by_MitsuruHatori**

**BocahLanang Present**

**-HUNKAI-**

**Warn!**

**Yaoi│BoyxBoy│BoysLove│Mystic│Horror│Inhumanity│Rate M│Zombie Lover│Tidak copas persis animenya│Irasional│Obsession│Gaje│ZOMBIE!│DirtyTalk│Comedy│Melenceng jauh dari versi aslinya│Absurd tingkat dewa**

**Ulasan Menarik **_**Sayang jika tidak dibaca **_**:**

BocahLanang Cuma dapet copy_an anime ini ukuran 3gp*serasa liat BlueFilm kualitas ecek-ecek -_-

Dapet anime ini dari kakak perempuan cantik tercinta yang kuliah jurusan psikologi*serasa takut kalo BocahLanang kepergok bikin ff Yaoi secara diam-diam terus malah dianggap dan divonis gay T_T

Pas dikasi animenya itu cuma sampai episode Sankarea mati doang, BocahLanang kepo kelanjutannya tapi gak punya kuota buat download episode selanjutnya -_-

BocahLanang gak pernah baca versi manganya. Katanya versi manganya lebih keren dan ehem-ehem*tapi cuma buka-buka baju kok, katanya banyak comedynya

BocahLanang kira Rea itu udah mati dari dulunya karena tubuhnya wuih bagus bener.. putih lagih..

Awal liat episode perkenalan Rea, agak jijik sama ayahnya yang suka fotoin tubuh telanjang Rea -_- *Beneran lo, silakan download animenya kalo gak percaya, ayahnya gak waras _

BocahLanang jadi pengen mati terus makan bunga Hortensia (_Hydrangea_) biar jadi zombie kayak Rea. Kan ditembak gak sakit tuh, abadi lagih, keren! hehe

**Oke! Let's Read!**

**Typo bertebaran, awas kesandung Typo, Typo berkilauan menyilaukan mata!Hehe**

Namaku Kim Jongin.

Anak badboy yang sering membolos dan merokok bersama teman-teman playboy lainnya.

Aku pencinta Zombie. Aku serius! Kalian tidak percaya?

Di Korea, kamarku yang luas itu penuh dengan aksesori zombie. Mulai dari jam zombie, manekin zombie, boneka zombie, buku zombie, tas zombie, selimut zombie, bantal zombie, karpet zombie, bajuku semuanya bertuliskan zombie, poster zombie, DVD horror zombie lengkap, komik zombie, tangan busuk sintetis zombie, pajangan zombie, gantungan kunci mata busuk zombie, semuaaanya zombie! hehe

Aku terdampar di pulau matahari terbit ini karena mengikuti jejak teman-teman kurangajarku ini. Menurutku Seoul lebih bisa bermain-main dan santai menjahili anak kecil sampai menangis, menjatuhkan es krim mereka, mengotori boneka mereka, memakai topeng zombieku untuk menauti mereka dan sebagainya.

Tidak seperti Tokyo yang _human mobility_nya terlalu tinggi. Aku jadi merasa ikut-ikutan sibuk setiap melewati zebracross. Sungguh! Mereka lebih mini-mini, tapi cara jalan mereka luar biasa mengerikan cepatnya!

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini Jongin? Baru 8 jam kau landing dan hanya mampir di kos-kosanku untuk mandi dan berganti seragam, kau tidak mengantuk?"Luhan membelai poni brown Kai perlahan. Merapihkannya yang sedikit acak diterpa angin rooftop yang lumayan kencang.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba saja. Koperku akan kuambil setelah lonceng pulang sekolah berbunyi. Setelahnya aku akan mencari apatermen terdekat" Kai menyamankan sandarannya pada pundak Luhan. Membuat playboy flowerboy yang satu itu tersenyum senang karena Kai terlihat nyaman padanya.

"Hei, kalian terlalu mesra. Jongie, berbagi rokoklah denganku. Aku mau ciuman tidak langsung darimu"Chanyeol menyodorkan rokok yang sedari tadi diapit bibirnya pada Kai.

"Hm. Kau tinggal dimana Channie?" Kai menerima seputung rokok itu sukarela. Mengisapnya perlahan lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada namja tinggi yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangnya. Untung saja anginnya kencang, jadi diapit dua namja mesum saat ini tidak membuatnya gerah.

"Aku tinggal di rumah Hyura noona yang bekerja di Kyoto. Dan aku dikagetkan oleh Luhan yang dijadikan siswa pertukaran lima bulan yang lalu. Kukira hidupku akan sepi karena kau tidak disisiku Jongie, tapi beruntungnya aku ketika hari ini kau menyusul kami dan masuk di sekolah yang sama pula"Chanyeol mengambil alih rokok itu. Rasanya lebih manis dan nikmat setelah dihisap bibir penuh Kai.

"Kau idiot sekali tiba-tiba pindah ke Jepang tanpa pamit padaku maupun Kai"Luhan protes tidak suka.

"Kepala sekolah kita di Seoul yang lebih gila Lu. Dulunya kau pertukaran pelajar dari Cina dan menjadi siswa tetap karena otak briliantmu dan tanggungan dari orang tua Kai, tapi bapak tua botak itu malah menjadikanmu siswa pertukaran ke Jepang! Rasio berfikirnya benar-benar hilang bersamaan jatuh rambutnya!"Chanyeol mengolok kepala sekolah tempat trio bengal itu dulu sekolah di Seoul (tanpa rasa bersalah, mereka bersyukur tidak lagi sekolah di sekolah internasional unggulan terbaik di Seoul itu ternyata.. idiot-_-).

Masa siswa pertukaran pelajar dari cina untuk korea malah ditukarkan lagi untuk jepang?

Move is not easy man!

Luhan di Korea saja difasilitasi mobil, apatermen mewah, dan hidup mapan oleh orang tua Kai yang kaya raya. Tapi disini dia akhirnya hanya menyewa kos-kosan kelewat sederhana seperti rusun dengan dinding luar yang berlumut hijau rindang!

Hellaw.. Luhan itu playboy tampan flowerboy predikat seme nomor 1, dan kepala sekolah botak itu dengan mudah menjungkirbalikkan dirinya menjadi kere begini -_-.

"Aku memang merindukan kalian. Sekolah jadi sepi karena aku tidak punya teman bolos lagi. Tanpa kalian, aku selalu tertangkap bahkan sebelum menginjakkan kaki diluar gerbang sekolah" Kai menendang-nendang kesal.

"Disini lebih bebas Jong, kami akan lebih sering menemanimu. Jika bisa, aku akan meningkatkan nilai akademikku dan mendaftar menjadi siswa tetap agar sampai lulus bisa bersamamu" Luhan memainkan jemari lentik Kai dengan sedikit warna semu hitam di kutikulanya.

"Aww!" Kai memekik sakit ketika Luhan menekan lebam itu.

"Kau masih sering menggigiti kukumu hm? Lihat ini jadi lebam Jong. Berhentilah dari obsesimu terhadap zombie itu"Luhan meniup-niup luka-luka sobekan jemari indah Kai. Padahal tubuh tan itu indah, tapi sepertinya orangnya masokis suka menyakiti diri sendiri dengan alasan ingin lebih mirip dengan zombie.

"Jari-jari busuk itu kan keren seperti zombie, Lu. Mungkin jika suatu saat ada zombie mendekatiku, dia akan terjerat dengan keindahan jemariku ini" Kai memainkan jemari-jemarinya yang lebam-lebam dan ada sedikit darah mengering akibat kulit mengelupas dan sering digigiti diri sendiri.

"Tidak perih saat terkena sabun?"Chanyeol meraih jemari lentik itu dan mengusapnya perlahan, takut melukainya.

"Tentusaja perih. Karena aku masih hidup, aku jadi penasaran dengan perasaan yang dialami zombie, hehehehe"wajah Kai mengawang-awang manis.

"Jangan membayangkan mayat orang, Jong. Habiskan saja rokoknya!" Chanyeol segera menyumpal bibir sexy itu dengan rokok baru dan menyulut ujungnya agar namja manis itu tidak menggila dengan angan-angan gilanya tentang tubuh busuk mengerikan itu.

"Aku punya DVD zombie baru! Spoilernya bilang efek busuk dan daging lunaknya terlihat sangat nyata! Banyak organnya yang berjatuhan saat berjalan! Ususnya menjuntai sangat artistik! Kalian mau lihat bersamaku?"Kai antusias menegakkan tubuhnya dan membicarakan box DVD ekslklusif yang masih tersimpan rapih dalam koper di kos-kosan Luhan.

"Lu, aku yang membayangkannya saja mau muntah-huek!" Chanyeol segera berlari alay.

"Ish.. Channie tidak tahu apa yang disebut keindahan. Luhan kau mau ka-"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak seminggu seperti dulu lagi! Aku trauma!"Luhan menjauh dari Kai.

"Yak! Tidakkah kalian tahu.. namaku Kim Jong In! Dan.. I LOVE ZOOOMBIIIIEEEE!"Kai berteriak keras meneriaki gedung-gedung pencakar langit disana.

Merobek kemeja putihnya hingga kancing-kancing itu terlepas dan memperlihatkan singlet hitam bertuliskan 'I LOVE ZOMBIE' blood font berwarna merah memenuhi baju depannya. Bangga sekali anak tan sexy ini.

Bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Angin menyibak poninya memperlihatkan jelas wajah cutenya dengan eyesmile menatap matahari sore.

Seakan barusaja menyatakan cinta. Jantung Kai bergemuruh hebat sekaligus lega setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tubuhnya terlihat ramping dan tercetak lekukannya karena posisinya yang melawan angin sore.

"Kita bisa menculiknya Lu. Yura noona tidak pulang seminggu ini. Rumahku aman. Ayo perkosa Jongin malam ini. Kita bahkan bisa menyimpannya untuk malam-malam berikutnya"Chanyeol merangkul namja mesum yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Bagus! Mumpung jauh dari pengawasan kedua orangtuanya. Aku tidak sabar dia mengandung anakku!"Luhan menatap lapar pada tubuh namja manis yang terlihat sexy dengan kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya yang kini telah tanggal. Memperlihatkan colar bone indah menghiasi pundak, leher jenjangnya, dan kulit tan sexy menggodanya.

**-I Love ZOMBIE-**

**TBC**

**Waw, ini teen loh, HunKaiLuYeol nya!**

**BocahLanang suka yang teenage life kayak gini, soalnya BocahLanang agak sulit bikin FF dengan karakter usia dewasa 20 th keatas, karena BocahLanang belom pernah ngerasain jadi tua *ya iya lah.. kan masi 16 tahun, hehe**

**Disini Kai terobsesi pada Zombie! Dia jatuh cinta pada tubuh busuk dan segala luka-luka menganga ditubuh Zombie! Dia suka kulit pucat dan mata tercongkel serta darah mengering di tubuh zombie.**

**Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat Zombie keluar dari tanah dalam film-film horor yang dikoleksinya. Entah itu namja atau yeoja, asalkan itu ZOMBIE, Kai akan menikahinya!**

**So this is BocahLanang Project! Yey!**

**Review ya!**

Mungkin kalian bisa kasih saran ff mana yang harus BocahLanang lanjutin lebih dulu, soalnya BocahLanang hyung bingung mau lanjutin ff yang mana T.T

**Gomawo sudah baca ff ini, tunggu ch selanjutnya!**

**Mau berteman dengan BocahLanang di FB?:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mau berteman dengan BocahLanang di FB?:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks for all review! Yey!

**Thedolphinduck:** Iya, animenya si Rea itu cewek, dan ff ini isinya nyeleweng jauh dari animenya soalnya gak mau dibilang copas/bosenin. Cuma ambil tema yang sama aja. Jadi BocahLanang nulisnya _inspired_, bukan _remake_, hehe ChanKai? Cuma nyempil-nyempil nih, mian

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Thanks sudah penasaran, hehe

**Kamong Jjong:** Sehun disini hidup lo.. dia mati dulu baru jadi zombie buat uri Kai, hehew

**Alert09:** Kai disini kelainan tingkat stadium akhir, dia masuk psikiater dari kecil aja malah tambah obsesi -_-, oke ini udah lanjut ^_^

**HafifahEXO11: **Sip!

**13VonMorgun:** Wah kau terkena virus yadong juga rupanya? Hehe. Disini gak se hot ff laen soalnya ini teen.*buat jaga-jaga BocahLanang label ff ini rate M. Cuma buat jaga-jaga ja, hehe

**M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers 11238:** Kependekan kata lu? Ni udah aku panjangin 3k+ loh vroh.. :v

**Wiwitdyas1:** Ini lanjut

**Vipbigbang74:** Wah ini udah lumayan cepet lo, tiga hari dari ch 1. *wah, kena begal nih

**K1mut:** Animenya straight. Ceweknya yang jadi zombie, hehe

**Junghanbi:** Aku lebih tua 5 bulan dari mu, panggil aku Oppa, arra? Hehe. Kita satu hati sepertinya. Sehun disini masih manusia. Jadi Zombienya kalo udah mati, thanks semangatnya

**Exofanfic'rae:** Itu karena fakta Kai suka gigit jarinya tanpa sadar pas awal-awal debut, tapi karena dimarahin manager, dia udah jarang gigit jadi didepan fans. Padahal cute lo.. jauh banget sama kesan debut MAMA ERA yang sangar. Ini udah lumayan fast update kan? hehe

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Oke sip!

**VampireDPS:** Peraturannya semua yang repiew wajib panggil BocahLanang pake embel-embel hyung/oppa. Karena BocahLanang ikut-ikutan member EXO yang pengen dipanggil oppa oleh nuna fans (fans yeoja yang lebih tua dari mereka), wkwk

**Afranabilacantik;** Oke sip! Thanks udah add

**Jungdongah:** Yang nulis pingsan vroh! Haha Okay! Siap!

**Cute:** Ada cerita beda yang didahulukannya ini udah akut sukanya yang suka zombie tentang kai *ikut memutarbalikkan kata-kata karena BocahLanangOppa tidak tahu maksudnya

**Thiefhanie. Thaa:** Thanks ya

**Vicky: **Makasih, ini udah lanjut

**EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS:** Iya, Furuya itu kayak ada telinga kucingnya, bagus. BocahLanang males bikin flashback kecil Kai kayak masalalu furuya, jadi asal nyantumin kalo Kai udah obsesi zombie, hehe

**Jongin48:** Oke sip!

**Sayakanoicinoe:** Ini udah panjang 3k+ looo.. hehe

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun:** Udah aku konfirm, thanks for add . Kai dinodai, hehe

**Dejong13:** Mainpair always HunKai! Merdeka! Iya, kalo dah mati Sehun nanti bakal jadi zombie

**SooBabyBee:** Kai itu kelewat polos, em, gimana ya.. pokoknya Kai itu buta dunia. Dia taunya cuma zombie-zombie dan zombie, jadi merokok –merusak paru-paru itu salah satu jalannya menjadi zombie, hehe

**Miszhanty05:** Okay!

**KaiNieris:** Sehun disini masih manusia e, hehe

**Kkamjongie. Kim:** Nanti Sehun pas jadi zombie bakal mati rasa, trus badannya busuk gitu, haha *BocahLanang tega banget -_-

**Steffany. Elfxoticsbaby:** HunKai yey! Gak serem kok, ini comedy romance. Thanks supportnya

**Kim. Riany:** Kamu nungguin yang mana? Sini biar aku selesain ff yang kamu tungguin, hehe

**Myungricho:** Gak usah liat animenya juga gapapa, soalnya ff ini mlenceng jauh dari cerita animenya. BocahLanang cuma ambil temanya aja, hehe

**Ariee. Evilcuteelf. 9:** Wah, mian ne? Jangan pout nanti BocahLanang cium lo.. hehe. Hyung? Kamu cowok? Sip! Ini udah next

**Novisaputri09:** Novi.. balas hug *balasditoyorNovi*.. castnya HunKai-HanKai-ChanKai. Cuma Kai yang uke pokoknya, hehe. Kamu indigo? Bisa lihat setan apa yang membuat BocahLanang selalu bikin ff rate M enggak? Hehe

Yup! Thanks for all readers! Yey!

Meski kalian lebih tua dari aku ato seumuran, tetep panggil aku Oppa/Hyung ya? Please..

Soalnya aku lebih suka dipanggil BocahLanangHyung/Oppa, hehe

Gomawo!

So this is..

.

.

.

**_****I Love ZOMBIE****_**

**Inspired by:**

**AnimeMovie_Sankarea_by_MitsuruHatori**

**©BocahLanang Present**

**-HUNKAI-**

**Warn!**

**Yaoi│BoyxBoy│BoysLove│Mystic│Horror│Inhumanity│Rate M│Zombie Lover│Tidak copas persis animenya│Irasional│Obsession│Gaje│ZOMBIE!│DirtyTalk│Comedy│Melenceng jauh dari versi aslinya│Absurd tingkat dewa**

**Ulasan Menarik **_**Sayang jika tidak dibaca **_**:**

*BocahLanang Cuma dapet copy_an anime ini ukuran 3gp*serasa liat BlueFilm kualitas ecek-ecek -_-

*Anime SankaRea itu STRAIGHT, not Yaoi. (disini BocahLanang cuma ambil ide aja, bukan bener-bener jiplak animenya, kan kalo jiplak nanti kena pelanggaran UU hak cipta, hehe)

*Dapet anime ini dari kakak perempuan cantik tercinta yang kuliah jurusan psikologi (serasa takut kalo BocahLanang kepergok bikin ff Yaoi secara diam-diam terus malah dianggap dan divonis gay T_T)

*Pas dikasi animenya itu cuma sampai episode Sankarea mati doang, BocahLanang kepo kelanjutannya tapi gak punya kuota buat download episode selanjutnya -_-

*BocahLanang gak pernah baca versi manganya. Katanya versi manganya lebih keren dan ehem-ehem (tapi cuma buka-buka baju kok, katanya banyak comedynya)

*BocahLanang kira Rea itu udah mati dari dulunya karena tubuhnya wuih bagus bener.. putih lagih..

*Awal liat episode perkenalan Rea, agak jijik sama ayahnya yang suka fotoin tubuh telanjang Rea -_- (Beneran lo, silakan download animenya kalo gak percaya, ayahnya gak waras..)

*BocahLanang jadi pengen mati terus makan bunga Hortensia (_Hydrangea_) biar jadi zombie kayak Rea. Kan ditembak gak sakit tuh, abadi lagih, keren! Hehe

**Attention:**

**Yang gak suka out aja. Jangan bash author pemula seperti saya T_T **

**Warn:**

**Typo bertebaran**

**A****was kesandung Typo**

**Typo****(s) ****berkilauan menyilaukan mata!Hehe**

**Oke! Let's Read!**

**CKLEK..**

Kai barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi kos-kosan Luhan. Kopernya sudah rapih dengan sebuah paperbag tambahan berisi seragamnya tadi.

Beberapa makanan ringan berserakan di karpet lantai, dan tangan mainan Zombie tergeletak didepan televisi.

"Jong, yang benar saja kau langsung mau mencari apatermen? Tidak menginap saja dirumah Yura noona dulu?" Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Kai dan melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kai. Sensasi tetesan air dari ujung-ujung rambut Kai yang basah mengenai wajahnya membuat imajinasi liarnya lebar seperti telinganya.

"Koleksiku bisa hancur jika terlalu lama terkekang didalam koper, Yeol" Kai menjauhkan wajah tampan yoda itu lalu melemparkan handuk kecil pinjaman Luhan yang sial-beruntung-nya mengenai wajah Luhan.

Membuat sang rusa menyeringai kecil. Wangi tubuh Kai di handuk itu sepertinya akan menemani fap-fap Luhan nanti malam.

"Handuknya jadi milikku!" Chanyeol merebut handuk setengah basah tadi.

"Hei, ini milikku!" Luhan kembali meraih ujung handuknya dan terjadilah tarik-tarikan handuk. Kekanakan.

"Lu, kau bisa bantu aku memasukkan tangan Zombie itu ke paperbag? Aku mau menyisir rambutku dulu" Kai segera kembali kedalam kamar mandi karena ada kaca disana.

"Telinga peri, kau saja sana.. aku mau merapihkan bekas makan kita saja" Luhan mengelak segera meraup asal bungkus-bungkus itu dan pergi keluar.

"Hei! Hei Rusa! Aish! Astaga.. ini seperti asli.. kulitnya lembek sekali dan darahnya bergulir-gulir.. hii" Chanyeol menjinjing tangan mainan itu dengan selembar tisu dan memasukkannya ke paperbag yang ada.

***ILoveZOMBIE***

Kim JongIn atau yang biasa dipanggil Jongie itu akhirnya duduk kesal di ruang tamu berpenghangat sebuah rumah minimalis indah yang penuh karya budaya Jepang sederhana.

Suara televisi tidak Kai indahkan sama sekali. Tentusaja! Bahasanya saja tidak dimengerti! Dia kan orang Korea yang kabur ke Jepang, mana tahu bahasa orang sini, dan, aish.. ini channel lokal semua!

"Bagaimana, Jongie? Rumah Yura noona nyaman kan? Hehe" Chanyeol mendekat membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga gelas madu hangat. Angin diluar rumah sangat kencang sore ini, menggetarkan pintu-pintu geser yang berluruskan langsung menuju taman tengah.

"Aku sudah bilang aku ingin segera mencari apatermen dan bermain dengan koleksi zombieku! Tahu begini, aku saja tadi yang mengemudi.." Kai meletakkan kepalanya di meja pendek. Kakinya terasa hangat dalam futon meja.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut sayang. Sebaiknya kau menginap disini dan besok siang sepulang sekolah kita mencari apatermennya" Luhan muncul dengan membawa sepiring cookies coklat hangat kesukaan Kai. Membuat namja tan itu mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tanpa Kai ketahui, kedua namja super pervert itu saling melemparkan seringaian kemenangan.

"Hm.. kalian tidak mau mencoba? Ini enak" Kai menunjuk cookies yang ada didepannya dan dua gelas madu hangat yang masih belum diminum, menawarkannya pada dua namja aneh yang masih betah bediri.

Kini bertambah aneh karena keduanya tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Mungkin nanti malam lebih enak, chagi" Luhan segera beringsut duduk disamping kanan Kai dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu Kai.

**Fiuh~**

Berusaha menggoda dengan meniup leher jenjang tan itu rupanya.

"Kau bisa menyuapiku dengan bibirmu kalau begitu" Chanyeol ikut merapatkan duduknya disamping kiri Kai.

**Chu~** -dan mencuri kecupan di ujung bibir penuh Kai.

"Remah cookiesnya enak, Jongie" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Jadi itu yang dimaksud menyuapi dengan bibir? Memakan remah cookies sembari mencicipi ujung bibir Kai.

"Idiot" Kai menatap bosan Chanyeol dan kembali mengamati acara televisi yang ada. Setidaknya, ia bisa belajar bahasa Jepang dari kartun yang ditontonnya sore ini.

***ILoveZOMBIE***

Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul 11 malam lebih, dan ketiganya masih terjaga.

"Jongie, ini sudah malam. Tidakkah kau mengantuk?" Luhan meletakkan wajahnya di meja, mencoba menarik perhatian namja tan itu agar melihat kearahnya.

"Nanti, Lu" Kai masih duduk tenang melihat anime malam.

Yang Kai tahu dari tulisan judulnya tadi hanyalah 'NightSpecialEdition-bla-bla-bla-' dan judul bertulis kanji tak dikenalnya.

Meski Kai tahu bacanya apa, ia tetap tidak tahu maksudnya apa.

Karena ia selalu bolos bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol saat pelajaran bahasa asing di Korea dulu.

Sialnya kedua temannya lebih pintar darinya. Nyatanya Chanyeol bisa lancar berbahasa Jepang dan Luhan tentusaja sangat mahir berbahasa Jepang, terbukti dengan kepala sekolah botak itu yang menjadikannya siswa pertukaran.

"Jongie, kau benar mau menonton tv tengah malam?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Tangan panjangnya perlahan mencari kesempatan masuk kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Kai dan mengelus kulit halus pinggang ramping tan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Meski sudah hampir tengah malam, dari tadi semua channel isinya anime, tidak seperti Korea yang isinya hal-hal mesum yang selalu kalian tonton hingga begadang. Sepertinya aku mulai suka Jepang, filmnya mendidik warganya agar tidak menonton hal-hal vulgar tengah malam begini" Kai menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang hampir saja meraba nipple kirinya.

"Tidak juga, di Korea lebih baik loh.. Lebih.. _Realistis.._ hehe" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kai sedangkan tangannya mengelus sensual paha Kai yang masih ditutupi celana jean panjang.

"Justru itu yang tidak aku suka! Kalian kalau sudah terangsang langsung lari kepadaku yang sedang tertidur dan mengotori wajahku dengan sperma kalian! Kalian selalu merusak mimpi zombie terindahku!" Kai juga menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang hampir menyentuh resleting celananya.

"HAH?! Jadi kau tahu Jongie?!" Chanyeol dan Luhan melotot kaget dan jantungan sekaligus, seolah barusaja tertangkap basah melakukan dosa besar. Tentusaja fap-fap didepan wajah orang tidur sampai menyemburkan sperma di wajah manis Kai merupakan dosa besar.

"Ya aku tahu akhir-akhir ini setelah aku curiga kenapa wajahku selalu bau aneh saat bangun tidur setiap aku menginap diapatermen Luhan maupun dikamarmu Yeol!" Kai akhirnya meluapkan emosinya juga.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur lelap karena tidak mau menonton film porn dan siaran club malam ekslusive tiap jam 00.01 di channel MVN bersama kami" Luhan berkata dengan masih melotot lebar. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang menganga lebar.

"Itu memang alasanku. Aku tidur duluan agar tidak mendengar suara mendesah kalian tiap malam kita menginap bersama! Mengapa kalian selalu mendesahkan namaku saat onani, idiots?!" Kai segera menjewer kedua orang mesum dikanan kirinya yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aw! Sakit Jongie! Kata Luhan kau sudah tidur jadi kami bebas onani meneriakkan namamu. Bahkan berfantasi liar kami memasukimu" Chanyeol berkata cepat bagai rapper handal dan tersenyum lega ketika berhasil lepas dari jeweran panas Kai. Kalau tidak, kupingnya bisa tidak balance besarnya.

"Apa?!" Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kalimat Chanyeol terlalu cepat dan ia tidak begitu mendengar beberapa ucapan terakhir.

Jadi selama ini setiap mereka menginap bersama entah dirumah Chanyeol atau di apatermen Luhan, dua orang pervert itu menonton acara dewasa tengah malam sambil mendesahkan namanya saat fap-fap!

"Aku hanya menyetujui usul gila Chanyeol untuk menyemburkan sperma kami diwajah pasrahmu saat tidur Jongie. Tapi kami segera membersihkan wajahmu dengan tissue kok" Luhan mengelus telinganya yang memerah. Untung Kai sudah melepaskan jeweran mautnya.

"Kalian gila?!" Kai berteriak marah karena ternyata selama ini tissue ukuran ekonomis yang ia sediakan dimeja nakas kamar Chanyeol maupun apatermen Luhan selalu habis untuk itu!

"Tapi lihat Jongie! Wajahmu semakin manis, mulus, kencang, cantik, dan menggoda! mu~mu~mu~" Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya dengan gaya seolah ingin mencium ganas pipi Kai.

"Yaa! Berhenti!" Kai makin miring ke kanan dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan Chanyeol berusaha menghalau raksasa itu menerjangnya.

**Grep!**

"Kau bergerak kearah yang salah, Sexy Kitty.." Luhan segera mendekap Kai dan berbisik serak.

"KYAAAA!" suara teriakan Kai seolah ia akan diperkosa ajushi-ajushi mesum.

"Angh~ Hanh.. Yeolhh.. cukuph.." Oh iya, dia memang sedang dalam sesi diperkosa ternyata.

***ILoveZOMBIE***

Wow, lihat ruangan ini. Sebelumnya rapih-rapih saja. Tapi kini sebuah kaos biru muda tergeletak-tersangkut-di sudut televisi 32 inch yang masih menyala. Celana jean panjang itu terasing didepan pintu geser.

Luhan tampak memejamkan matanya tertidur pulas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis seolah bermimpi sangat indah. Rambut pirangnya sedikit basah keringat.

Tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol. Si Yoda itu tersenyum lebih lebar dan kadang mengigaukan nama Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin..

"Huee.. mommy.. Jongin kotor! Hwee" Kai mengelap pipi dan dadanya yang basah cairan putih sperma dimana-mana dengan singlet hitam yang dilepaskan tangan lincah rusa tadi.

"Rambutku juga kena, huwee.." Kai memandangi poninya yang tertempeli cairan kental putih itu.

Kai meringkuk menutupi daerah privatnya yang terekspose sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Tahu begini, harusnya aku yang menyetir!" Kai benar-benar frustasi soal tadi siang. Huh, untung saja dua namja pervert itu hanya menelanjanginya dan onani dihadapannya dan..

"Mommy! Mata Jongie tidak suci lagi! Jongie sudah melihat yang besar-besar! Hueee.." Kai memejamkan matanya dengan semburat pipi merona mengingat dua penis besar berurat yang menyemprotkan banyak sperma di tubuhnya.

"Aku harus segera mandi! Aku tidak mau tahu!" Kai memunguti baju di televisi dan mengambil celana jeannya. Kopernya tertinggal di bagasi mobil yang ada di garasi. Terlalu jauh dan mengerikan untuk telanjang berjalan sampai garasi.. bisa-bisa ada CCTV tersembunyi dirumah ini. Bagaimana nasibnya jika Yura noona melihat rekaman CCTV dirinya yang berkeliaran naked!

"Are? Dimana celana dalamku?" Kai menunduk-nunduk mencari celana dalam hitamnya. Ia merutuki kesalahannya yang memakai celana dalam hitam kesayangannya itu sehingga gelapnya tidak ditemukan di ruangan yang sebenarnya cukup terang ini.

**PLAKK!**

"Kya!" Kai berjingkat ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menampar butt indahnya.

"Buttmu kenyal sekali, Jongie, ah.. hoam.." Chanyeol mengigau dengan tangan yang mulai meraba juniornya sendiri.

"Mesum sekalii mimpinya.." Kai memalingkan wajahnya enggan melihat belalai gajah yang mulai bangkit.

"Eh, tadi itu-" Kai segera membalikkan tatapannya pada wajah Chanyeol dan-

**DUGH!**

"Idiot kau menggunakan celana dalamku untuk bandana?!" Kai menjedukkan kepala happy virus itu ke meja. Anehnya mata namja tiang itu masih tertutup tidur.

"Jangan kasar begitu-baby Jongie~ apa kau mau sedikit kekerasan hm? Fuck you hot and hard.. haha" Chanyeol bahkan bisa tertawa dalam tidurnya.

Rusa disampingnya tidur dengan aktif memanjakan penisnya serta mendesahkan nama Kai, tanpa rasa terganggu terusik sedikitpun.

"Aku mandi! Jangan mengintip!" Kai bergegas keluar ruang TV dan mengancam meski ia tahu kedua teman mesumnya itu tertidur pulas dengan mimpi mesum mereka tanpa mendengarkannya sama sekali.

***ILoveZOMBIE***

**CUIT.. CUIT..**

Bunyi kicauan burung yang bertengger di pohon bonsai taman tengah.

Beberapa ikan koi berenang luwes di kolam.

Pagi yang indah untuk Kai yang baru pertamakali bermalam di Jepang.

Kai menarik nafas menghirup udara segar rumah minimalis tradisional Yura noona.

"Segar sekali udara dirumah ini" Kai tersenyum manis dan jemarinya itu bermain di udara.

**GREP!**

"Pagi, chagiya!" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Kai dari belakang. Keduanya sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap. Siap untuk sekolah.

"Pagi juga chann-yak! Jangan menekan buttku dengan benda laknat diselangkanganmu itu, lepas! Channie!" Kai berkelit namun tetap tidak bisa melepas tangan Chanyeol yang lumayan lebih kuat darinya.

"Hei, jangan bermesraan! Cepat kebawah, sudah jam 7. Kita sarapan di kantin saja nanti!" Luhan berteriak dari pintu masuk rumah. Tangannya membawa tas sekolah milik Chanyeol, Kai, dan miliknya sendiri.

"Ne!" Chanyeol langsung menggendong bridal tubuh Kai bak pengantin sedang namja tan itu memukuli pundak lebarnya.

***ILoveZOMBIE***

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kini baru pukul 9 pagi dan ketiganya sudah duduk-duduk santai di rooftop seperti kemarin.

"Jongie, kau baru masuk kemarin. Setidaknya harus ada satu saja hari tanpa bolos, baby" Luhan menasehati anak tan yang sedang tiduran dipangkuannya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja, Lu" Kai menjawab malas dengan tangannya yang bergerak lincah memainkan game zombie di smartphonenya.

**BUGH!**

"HEK!" Kai seakan mau muntah padahal ia belum sarapan. Itu semua karena-

"Jongie! Ayo kencan nanti siang!" Chanyeol dengan nistanya menjatuhkan kepalanya di perut Kai.

"Sakit, baka.." Kai menoyor kepala Chanyeol pelan. Tidak tega juga Kai pada temannya yang tinggi dan sedikit tampan itu. Hanya sedikit! Kai masih merasa dialah yang paling tampan di kelompok trio itu.

"Aku belum menyusun laporan study Jepangku.. huft" Luhan menghela nafasnya lesu. Membuat Kai dan Chanyeol yang rebahan itu mengamati wajah Luhan dari bawah.

"Apa perlu aku carikan bantuan seperti dulu, Lu?" Kai menatap Luhan serius.

"Jangan, Jongie. Aku harus membuat laporan study ku sendiri kali ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku di Korea dulu.. tidakkah itu berlebihan?" Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Kai. Dan Chanyeol hanya diam karena otaknya tidak bisa membaca situasi didepannya.

"Benar begitu?" Kai bertanya lirih dan jujur Chanyeol melihat semburat merah di pipi Kai.

"Aku akan buktikan, aku akan menjadi pintar dan sukses. Lalu siap menikahimu, yeobo" Luhan mengusak rambut Kai pelan.

"Hei! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku, rusa!" Kai menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. Tersenyum tipis ketika Luhan tertawa.

**GREP!**

Chanyeol segera mendekap tubuh Kai dalam rengkuhannya. Membiarkan namja tan itu berbantalkan lengannya.

"Yeollie. Kenapa kau suka sekali seenaknya huh?" suara makian Kai teredam di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau yang terbaik, Jong. Terimakasih bersamaku disini" Chanyeol berbisik lirih di telinga Kai, diakhiri kecupan ringan di pelipis yang membuat darah Kai berdesir lebih deras.

***ILoveZOMBIE***

Matahari sudah semakin terbenam.

Luhan sedang memasak di dapur minimalis namun peralatannya cukup memadai.

**Ting~**

Suara mesin andalan tiga bengal.

Penghasil gelombang mikro yang paling berguna bagi kelangsungan perut dan hidup ketiganya.

Microwave adalah andalan seorang pelajar tentunya.

Chanyeol berkata bahwa semua makanan, minuman, bahkan benda sekalipun bisa matang pada titik sempurna jika dimasukkan kedalam benda persegi magic tersebut.

Dan dua idiot lainnya –HanKai- menyetujui dengan bodohnya, keduanya pernah mematangkan paku untuk dimakan.

Mengingat itu, Luhan jadi tertawa sendiri.

Setidaknya ia kini menjadi yang paling handal memasak dalam gank ini. Meski untuk urusan daging, masakan Chanyeol lebih enak. Tapi si tiang itu tidak pernah bisa, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mau memasak sup, tumis, dan sebagainya yang berbahan sayur.

"Kai harus makan sayur sekali-kali" Luhan menata sup wortel manis dan tumis ayam brokoli di meja bar pembatas dapur dengan ruang TV. Gila saja bumbunya hanya garam. Tapi ditangan Luhan semuanya terasa lezat. Karena mottonya adalah hidup tanpa minyak-tanpa kolesterol.

**Sementara itu.. di sebuah ruangan luas dengan kasur kingsize..**

"Chanyeol! Serahkan celana dalamku! Nakal!" Kai melompat-lompat mencoba meraih celana dalam biru miliknya yang secara sepihak barusaja diklaim menjadi milik sang tiang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya, Jongie. Ini akan menjadi penutup mataku saat tidur, haha" Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi-tinggi celana dalam kecil itu sehingga Kai makin tidak sampai meraihnya.

"Ini hanya pemikiranku saja atau memang kau dan Luhan semakin mesum setelah tinggal di Jepang, huh?" Kai masih meloncat-loncat meraih celana dalamnya.

"Karena anime mereka sangat luar biasa, baby" Chanyeol makin tinggi setelah naik berdiri di kasur.

"Kau curang! Mengambil celana dalamku di koper saat aku mandi tadi!" Kai merengut sebal. Beberapa air menetes di wajahnya karena ia belum benar-benar mengeringkan rambutnya.

Saat mandi tadi Chanyeol dengan senang hati menawarkan menata bawaan Kai di koper. Sayangnya si manis ini kurang waspada akan pencurian celana dalam yang dilakukan oleh oknum berstatus sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Kau masih kecil ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan Kai mengangguk karena kelelahan. Ia memang selalu lebih kecil-dan pendek- dari Chanyeol sejak dulu.

"Bukan itu, maksudku 'ini'nya" Chanyeol memainkan celana dalam biru itu dan menggembungkan bagian depannya.

"Mesum!" Kai berteriak lalu segera meraih celana dalamnya.

Sip! Celana dalam itu sudah kembali ke tangan pemiliknya!

"Hei Jong! Jangan mendorong! Aku-" Chanyeol langsung oleng karena tadi ia hanya berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

**GBRUGH!**

Keduanya mengerang sakit meski bed itu sangat empuk.

"Gwenchana, Jongie?" Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka dan bertanya.

**Deg-Deg-**

Kai merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

Chanyeol yang mengukungnya di kasur.. wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat..

Chanyeol hanya sedikit tampan. Ingat itu!

Kai mendoktrin dirinya sendiri.

"Hei kalian buat anak nanti saja. Makan malam sudah siap" Luhan menatap jengah pada keduanya. Dan kembali ke meja duluan.

"Kau menggangguku Lu! Kau harus membayarnya dengan masakan enak" Chanyeol beranjak dan berlari keluar kamar menyusul Luhan. Meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan" Kai turun dari ranjangnya dan ikut bergabung.

Ketiganya makan dengan lahap. Kai memuji makanan buatan Luhan yang selalu enak dan menyehatkan.

"Apatermenmu lebih nyaman dari apatermen Luhan di Korea dulu" Chanyeol mengamati interior mewah sekelilingnya.

"Karena Jepang sangat canggih" Kai berkata asal tapi itu benar juga sih.

***ILoveZOMBIE***

Kai sudah ada di latar apatermen mewahnya.

Meski hampir tengah malam karena ketiganya asyik cerita mengenai pengalaman mereka selama mereka berpisah.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk di lantai marmer biru yang dipijaknya. Mengeratkan jaket hitamnya.

Menunggu dua namja yang tidak jua masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sungguh Jong, kau mengusir kami?" Chanyeol tidak percaya namja manis didepannya bisa sangat kasar sekali padanya. Ah, padahal biasanya Kai brutal kok. Chanyeolnya saja yang kali ini melankolis.

"Kau tidak membiarkan kami menginap barang semalam? Bukankah Chanyeol membiarkanmu menginap di rumah Yura noona?" Luhan mengungkit kebaikan untuk dibalas kebaikan rupanya. Rusa licik karena kini ia mengerling evil pada kamera(?).

"Dan membiarkan kalian onani saat aku tertidur begitu? Hell no!" Kai menatap tajam keduanya tapi malah terlihat semakin imut.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku password apatermenmu, baby. Aku bisa menyusul malam nanti" Chanyeol menampilkan wajah mesumnya.

"Ani, aku saja, Yeobo. Biar kuhangatkan tubuhmu malam ini" Luhan ikut-ikutan rupanya.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Cepat pulang!" Kai mendorong tubuh keduanya untuk segera masuk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati" Luhan akhirnya duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tentusaja karena Chanyeol menjadi supir handal yang berputar-putar seharian ini, mencari apatermen mewah bagi Kai yang tentusaja dengan keriteria elite dan dekat sekolah.

"Ya. Aku juga merasa sedikit merinding dan tenggorokanku panas setelah makan tadi. Jangan sampai aku flu esoknya" Kai mengeratkan jaketnya dan berjalan masuk setelah berpamitan.

"Hei Lu! Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kau benar memasukkan obat ke jus jeruk Jongie kan?" Chanyeol sedikit heran pada Luhan yang patuh disuruh pulang. Padahal dua seme itu sudah sepakat memasukkan obat perangsang pada minuman Kai untuk diajak bercinta malam ini.

"Iya, makanya aku bilang hati-hati padanya" Luhan mulai menyalakan mobil Chanyeol. Efeknya mulai sepertinya. Kai tadi berkata tenggorokannya panas.

"Haha.. Apakah nanti kita kembali kesini untuk menghamilinya?" Chanyeol mencoba menebak ide briliant cowok cina paling pintar di ganknya.

"Tidak juga. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas praktikumku" Luhan mematikan lagi mobil Chanyeol. Karena wajah bodoh itu dekat sekali dengannya. Yoda itu shock dan kecewa. Pencampuran wajah aneh tapi sukses diekspresikan.

"Seriusan? Nanti dia kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Setidaknya kita harus mengantarnya sampai pintu apatermennya, Rusa-baka" Chanyeol langsung turun dan mengejar Kai. Luhan menyusul karena tak mau ambil resiko Chanyeol duluan yang membobol Kai.

"Itu dia!" Chanyeol menunjuk Kai yang masuk kedalam lift dengan seorang namja berseragam sekolah sama seperti mereka.

"Haish, hampir tertutup!" Luhan mempercepat larinya dan berhasil menyaingi kecepatan lari kaki panjang Chanyeol karena kaki Luhan yang kuat sebagai atlit sepak bola.

"Lu, itu kan sunbae kita!" Chanyeol membesarkan matanya kaget.

"Astaga! Oh Sehun sunbae paling cerdas itu!" Luhan menunjuk namja pucat disamping Kai dan-

**GREP! TLING!**

Pintu lift tertutup. Membawa keduanya melaju kencang menuju apatermen atas.

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan Lu?" Chanyeol tidak berkedip melihat pintu lift yang beberapa menit tadi tertutup.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar melihatnya. Aku juga melihatnya" Luhan ikut membeku dengan jarak tiga meter dari lift.

Tadi itu.. Sehun menahan tubuh Kai yang jatuh di pelukannya sepersekian detik sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Apa Sehun hyung namja?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak waras.

Tentusaja semua namja akan memperkosa Kai yang menggeliat sexy kepanasan itu!

"Dia punya penis, Yeol. Dan.. Jongie kita.. masih perawan" setelah perkataan Luhan, keduanya menjadi patung lagi.

Jongie sexy mereka benar-benar dalam masalah!

**-I Love ZOMBIE-**

**TBC**

**Wah! Jongie jatuh dipelukan Sehun! Warning! Warning!**

**Disini Sehun masih jadi manusia, dia sunbaenya HanKaiYeol.**

**Yang uke disini cuma Kai, lainnya seme semua, ***hidup KaiUkeShipper!

**Kai dikasi obat sama Luhan tadi pas makan malam.. hehe**

**Review ya!**

**Gomawo sudah baca ff ini, tunggu ch selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mau berteman dengan BocahLanang di FB?:**

_**BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

* * *

Thanks for all review! Yey!

**Ismi. Exol:** Panggil Oppa dulu baru bakal ada NC (?) hehe. HunKai kok

**Cherry:** Wah, idemu hebat sekali, Sehun karakternya harus kuat disini. Kalau dia tumbang dihadapan Kai nanti gak seru dong. FF yang laen? BocahLanang bingung mau lanjutin yang mana…

**DwiKkamjong:** Thanks, semangat! hehe

**Liaoktaviani. Joaseo:** Hot? Kamu suka yang panas-panas ya? Mau join jadi anggota mesumers? BocahLanangOppa yang jadi ketuanya, hehe

**Alert09:** Yap! Sehun masih jadi manusia! Sehun bakal jadi zombie nantinya, dan Kai bakal fall in love nantinya, hehe

**Flo. Futsuji:** Sehun mau ngapain ya? hehe

**Htyoung:** HunKai memang baru deket pas Sehun udah jadi zombie

**HafifahEXO11:** Itu Kai mulai kepanasan, hehe

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Kasian tapi seneng klo disamping mommy adalah Sehun appa, hehe

**Exofanfic'rae:** Fast update? Mian lagi masa hiatus kemarin itu, hehe

**Seijin kimkai:** Bandana cd itu terinspirasi dari Shinchan, hehe.. Oke, Kai itu cuma anak labil polos yang dimesumin dua sahabatnya, jadi agak menye, mungkin nanti dikurangin menye-nya

**SooBabyBee:** Yes akhirnya kamu review! Gomawo semangatnya!

**Aliyya:** Hidup HunKai! Yey!

**Steffany. Elfxoticsbaby:** Kan malem kemarin di rumah Hyura nyerang uri Kai, hehe

**Wiwitdyas1:** Mian lama BocahLanang updatenya? hehe

**Ren chan:** Ah yang bener Sehun dapet? Dapet apa? hehe

**Cute:** Nahan diri buat apa? Ada sesuatukah?

**EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS**: HunKai? Gimana ya.. sulit (?)

**KaiNieris:** Oh Nooooo... hehe

**VampireDPS:** Asal lu panggil nama gue, hehew wassup bro!

**Coffe latte:** HunKai main pairnya. Other Pairnya ChanKai sama HanKai, hehe

**Junghanbi:** Thanks sarannya . Go! hehe

**Miszhanty05:** oke!

**Ariee. Evilcuteelf. 9:** Malaikat jatuh dalam pelukan pangeran! Horeee!

**Sayakanoicinoe:** makasiiiih! hehe

**Afranabilacantik:** Iya, kok aku baru sadar ya?

**Dejong13:** Thanks semangatnya! Fighting! Yey aku dipeluk!

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Penasaran? Oke tunggu next chaptnya ^^

**Tikha Semuel Ryeolhyun:** Ide Chanyeol memang gila, hehe

**Kinalopa47:** Hahahaha*ikut ketawa nista

**Vicky:** Penasaran apa hayooo? hehe

**Jungdongah: **Hehe, karena FF ini terlalu gila isinya, hehe

**Novisaputri09:** Daddy Hun gak tertarik sama Kai umma

**Myungricho:** insoman ya lu? Gue temenin yok nonton film ehem-ehem! hehe

Yup! Thanks for all readers! Yey!

Meski kalian lebih tua dari aku ato seumuran, tetep panggil aku Oppa/Hyung ya? Please..

Soalnya aku lebih suka dipanggil BocahLanangHyung/Oppa, hehe

Gomawo!

So this is..

.

.

.

* * *

**_****I Love ZOMBIE****_**

* * *

**Inspired by:**

**AnimeMovie_Sankarea_by_MitsuruHatori**

* * *

**©BocahLanang Present**

**-HUNKAI-**

* * *

**Warn!**

**Yaoi│BoyxBoy│BoysLove│Mystic│Horror│Inhumanity│Rate M│Zombie Lover│Tidak copas persis animenya│Irasional│Obsession│Gaje│ZOMBIE!│DirtyTalk│Comedy│Melenceng jauh dari versi aslinya│Absurd tingkat dewa**

* * *

**Ulasan Menarik **_**Sayang jika tidak dibaca **_**:**

*BocahLanang Cuma dapet copy_an anime ini ukuran 3gp*serasa liat BlueFilm kualitas ecek-ecek -_-

*Anime SankaRea itu STRAIGHT, not Yaoi. (disini BocahLanang cuma ambil ide aja, bukan bener-bener jiplak animenya, kan kalo jiplak nanti kena pelanggaran UU hak cipta, hehe)

*Dapet anime ini dari kakak perempuan cantik tercinta yang kuliah jurusan psikologi (serasa takut kalo BocahLanang kepergok bikin ff Yaoi secara diam-diam terus malah dianggap dan divonis gay T_T)

*Pas dikasi animenya itu cuma sampai episode Sankarea mati doang, BocahLanang kepo kelanjutannya tapi gak punya kuota buat download episode selanjutnya -_-

*BocahLanang gak pernah baca versi manganya. Katanya versi manganya lebih keren dan ehem-ehem (tapi cuma buka-buka baju kok, katanya banyak comedynya)

*BocahLanang kira Rea itu udah mati dari dulunya karena tubuhnya wuih bagus bener.. putih lagih..

*Awal liat episode perkenalan Rea, agak jijik sama ayahnya yang suka fotoin tubuh telanjang Rea -_- (Beneran lo, silakan download animenya kalo gak percaya, ayahnya gak waras..)

*BocahLanang jadi pengen mati terus makan bunga Hortensia (_Hydrangea_) biar jadi zombie kayak Rea. Kan ditembak gak sakit tuh, abadi lagih, keren! Hehe

* * *

**Attention:**

**Yang gak suka out aja. Jangan bash author pemula seperti saya T_T **

**Warn:**

**Typo bertebaran**

**A****was kesandung Typo**

**Typo****(s) ****berkilauan menyilaukan mata!Hehe**

**Oke! Let's Read!**

* * *

**GREP! TLING!**

Pintu lift tertutup. Membawa keduanya melaju kencang menuju apatermen atas.

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan Lu?" Chanyeol tidak berkedip melihat pintu lift yang beberapa menit tadi tertutup.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar melihatnya. Aku juga melihatnya" Luhan ikut membeku dengan jarak tiga meter dari lift.

Tadi itu.. Sehun menahan tubuh Kai yang jatuh di pelukannya sepersekian detik sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Apa Sehun hyung namja?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak waras.

Tentusaja semua namja akan memperkosa Kai yang menggeliat sexy kepanasan itu!

"Dia punya penis, Yeol. Dan.. Jongie kita.. masih perawan" setelah perkataan Luhan, keduanya menjadi patung lagi.

Jongie sexy mereka benar-benar dalam masalah!

* * *

***ILoveZOMBIE***

* * *

**TINNGGG~**

Lift sudah berhenti di lantai 20.

Letak barisan apatermen ke delapan puluh lima sampai seratus satu.

"Uhh~" suara desahan dari dalam lift benar-benar merangsang.

"Kau tidak keluar?" namja bersuara agak serak itu menatap sanksi pada namja tan yang sedari tadi meringkuk di pojok lift.

"Ashh! Siiial.. kau duluan saja. Bisakah kau pergi duluan? Ini memalukan.." Kai menggerakkan tangan kanannya seolah mengusir namja putih yang ia akui cukup tampan. Berkata lirih di akhir, sungguh ia malu dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"..." tapi namja putih itu masih berdiri tepat di pintu lift membuat pintu itu tidak bisa tertutup.

"Jangan menungguku.. Aku harusnya lebih waspada, ini pasti ulah dua mesum itu.." Kai menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lututnya dengan pose berjongkoknya. Ereksinya sudah tegang dan ia harus berpose seperti ini, mencoba menutupinya hingga namja putih itu pergi, dan ia akan segera berlari kencang masuk kedalam ruang apatermennya.

"Kau diare?" namja pucat itu menepuk bahu Kai tiba-tiba.

**Puk!**

"A-ah~ jangan sentuh aku!" Kai merasakan sengatan dari sentuhan itu yang langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya sekuat tenaga menahan desahan.

"Aku bisa mengobatimu kalau kau mau" namja itu ikut berjongkok. Kai heran karena lift itu tak kunjung menutup. Ternyata namja itu meletakkan tas selempangnya, membuat pintu lift tidak tertutup sempurna.

Mata sayu Kai menelisik melihat raut flat dan tatapan dingin namja didepannya. Ia kemudian melihat kemeja putih seragam sekolah yang menurutnya persis seperti apa yang Chanyeol, Luhan dan ia kenakan hingga sekarang..

Nametag yang tersemat bersama lencana kelas..

Namanya Oh Sehun, kelas XIIA..

Ternyata kakak kelasnya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Pergilah" Kai benar-benar malu saat ini. Mendengar suara ringan agak serak dari namja yang lumayan tampan didepannya itu malah membuatnya semakin pusing dan wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. Sial sekali jika pipinya memerah!

"Wajahmu memerah, tubuhmu juga bergetar. Aku punya obat anti demam di apatermenku, ayo" tangan putih itu meraih tangan Kai yang lemas.

**Grep!**

"Tu-ah~mmmp!" Kai langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas. Ia tidak boleh bicara atau suara desahanlah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Kedua mata Kai semakin berkunang-kunang dan hanya dapat mengandalkan kakak kelasnya sebagai mata keduanya agar ia bisa berjalan sesuai arah tangan itu menuntunnya. Kai melihat tas namja itu tersampir di pundak yang lumayan lebar dan terlihat amat kokoh tegap.

Aroma tubuh yang menguar dari tubuh sunbaenya itu membuat darahnya berdesir cepat.

Lengan yang kuat memapahnya membuatnya ingin disentuh lebih. Ingin mengetahui seberapa indah lekuk tubuh atletis yang menggiringnya kini.

Kenapa pikirannya jadi begini?

Kai sungguh tidak pernah setertarik ini dengan lekuk tubuh manusia hidup!

"Bertahanlah, kurasa kau sangat kesakitan" Sehun mnggiring Kai dan berhenti di depan pintu nomor 94. Jemari putih itu menekan beberapa nomor untuk membuka pintunya.

**TLING~ CKLEK!**

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk sedikit menggeret Kai yang masih berdiri lemas di depan pintu.

"Ayo" Sehun menarik Kai agar segera masuk.

**SREET!**

Kai yakin kesadarannya makin pudar, kakinya melemas, dan kepalanya bertambah pusing saat tarikan Sehun sedikit lebih kuat, tubuhnya limbung. Kakinya tak mampu lagi berdiri..

"Hun-" telinga Kai berdengung nyaring dan..

**BRUGH!**

Gelap.. hanya itu yang bisa Kai lihat sebelum kesadarannya memudar.

* * *

***ILoveZOMBIE***

* * *

**TES.. TES.. TESS..**

Beberapa bulir embun dari kaca jendela kamar yang semalaman terbuka itu menetes pada daun bunga mawar dalam pot dibawahnya. Segar.

Cahaya matahari perlahan menelisik dalam ruang-ruang lantai keduapuluh.

Beberapa burung gereja bertengger di pinggir pot bunga. Menyuarakan kicauan merdunya. Menyambut cahaya matahari hangat di negeri matahari terbit itu.

Apatermen nomor 94 masih sepi dan damai.

Dua namja meringkuk di samping rak payung. Yang berkulit putih terlihat duduk bersandar dinding. Merengkuh namja dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Namja satu lagi berkulit tan bergelung mencari kehangatan, pipinya mengusap-usap pada dada bidang hangat lelaki itu. Tubuh rampingnya terselimutkan kemeja seragam dengan nama Oh Sehun sebagai pemeluknya.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkar indah pada pinggang lelaki pucat itu. Sedang lelaki yang merengkuhnya itu bersila dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Emh.." Kai terbangun dan mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Dimana aku?" suara serak Kai terdengar sangat menggoda untuk pagi yang tenang ini.

"Diamlah.. kau ingin membuat adikku bangun? Diamlah.. jangan mendesah lagi atau kau kuperkosa. Tidurlah dalam dekapanku malam ini.. cukup tidur.." suara serak seseorang mengigau membuat kesadaran Kai bangkit seluruhnya.

Ia mendengar jelas perkataan itu. Didongakkannya kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara dan..

**Deg!**

"D-dia? Astaga! Jadi tadi malam itu sungguhan?" Kai membekap mulutnya kala kedua kelopak mata lelaki putih itu mengerjap. Sepertinya terbangun akibat teriakannya tadi.

"Erh.. Sudah pagi?" suara serak itu membuat tubuh Kai merinding. Terlebih dekapan kedua lengan kokoh itu makin erat pada tubuh Kai. Sudah jelas Kai tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"I-iya.. sudah pagi.." dengan polosnya Kai menjawab. Kedua mata sayunya mengerjap-erjap manis. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Pagi yang indah(?) untuk setiap orang yang mendapat sosok malaikat bernama Kai dalam dekapan.

"Kau.. yang tadi malam?" Sehun akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. Direnggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai. Sehingga kemeja dengan name tag Oh Sehun yang menjadi selimut tubuh Kai itu terjatuh bebas ke lantai.

"Mi-mian s-sunbae.. aku hobae mu.. Kim Kai imnida.." kepala Kai menunduk dalam termasuk kedua matanya yang terpejam erat serta bibir bawahnya yang digigit kuat.

"Bangunlah dari pangkuanku" suara tegas Sehun membuyarkan ketakutan Kai.

"Ne?" Kai masih tidak menyadari posisinya yang duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun yang bersila. Termasuk kedua kaki jenjangnya yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu nyaman di dada bidang putih itu.

"Kubilang, bangun dari pangkuanku. Merepotkan" wajah datar Sehun dan tatapan tajam kedua mata Sehun membuat tubuh Kai mematung.

'Sunbaenya ini memeluknya dengan keadaan topless semalaman?!' Kai menjerit dalam hati sembari membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Matilah kau Kim Kai manis.

* * *

***ILoveZOMBIE***

* * *

**TIK-TIK-TIK-**

"Jongie sayang.." suara lelaki amat lembut itu masih saja diabaikkan oleh pemuda manis berwajah oriental khas jepang bernama Kim Kai.

"Yeobo, jangan digigiti, nanti berdarah lagi. Yang itu belum kering sempurna lukanya" suara berat kini terdengar di sisi lain Kai.

"Aku gugup.. dan ini semua karena kalian. Idiot" sembari bicara, Kai masih saja menggigiti.

**SLAP!**

Namja yang bicara pertama tadi akhirnya meraih pergelangan tangan Kai. Membuat pandangan Kai yang semula menatap luasnya lapangan sekolah beralih menatap lurus padanya.

"Aish sudah baby! Jangan gigiti jemarimu! Gigit saja jemariku!" namja itu menyerahkan tangan kanannya untuk dipegang tangan Kai.

"Luhan.." suara Kai terdengar bersalah.

**GREP!**

"Jongie.. ayo ke UKS?" namja bersuara berat itu memeluk tubuh mungil Kai dari belakang.

"Yeolie.." Kai memanggil nama lelaki tinggi yang mendekapnya itu. Mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan dengan rambut hitam cepak yang sangat cocok untuknya.

"Biar kugendong" Chanyeol dengan mudah menggendong Kai bridal dan turun melewati tangga-tangga dari rooftop sekolah.

"Hei _baka_ jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita begini!" namja tan sexy itu meronta-ronta dalam gendongan bridal Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tawa dengan suara membahana dari si raksasa itu.

Beberapa siswa yang melintas menatap dengan pandangan aneh pada Kai.

"Hei dilarang berpikiran mesum!" mata Kai memicing tajam melihat banyak hobae dan sunbae namja menatapnya lapar.

**SLAP!**

"Kai memang seperti aktor porn uke paling menggairahkan, bukan?" Luhan malah menaikkan kemeja putih seragam Kai hingga sebatas leher sehingga memperlihatkan perut rata dan kedua nipple merahnya yang mencuat.

**GLUPS..**

Luhan sendiri menelan liur. Apalagi Chanyeol dan semua namja yang melihat sudah menetes air liurnya. Terlalu merangsang.

"Keparat kau rusa china! Kucincang kau!" dengan cepat tubuh Kai meloncat dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Gyaa!" Luhan berlari duluan membelah kerumunan siswa di lorong itu.

"Hei jangan lari, dasar rusa _hentaiI_!" kecepatan lari Kai tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena ia juara tiga lomba maraton classmeeting di International SHS Jinsei di Korea sebelum akhirnya kabur dan bersekolah di negeri matahari terbit ini.

"Kalian jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dasar tidak setia kawan! Sial, aku harus lebih protektif menjaga Jongin. Kenapa juga sekolah ini harus sekolah khusus namja sih? Semua jadi lapar setelah melihat tubuh silky Jongie baby.. Hoi! Tunggu!" tiang itu menggerutu sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul kedua namja yang berlari bagai sinetron india.

"Rusa! Kalau laki harusnya kau tidak kabur!" suara melengking bak yeoja yang dikeluarkan Kai terdengar bagai teriakan yeoja aktris porn yang ditusuk tiba-tiba oleh penis besar. Ugh.. semua bangun.

"Justru kau harus bisa menangkapku, sayang! Kalau kau berhasil, penis besarku dengan senang hati akan menggenjot hole merahmu 24 jam non stop! Haha" perkataan mesum Luhan membuat pipi gemil namja tan itu bersemu merah.

"_Hentai! Baka_! Ku bunuh kau_!"_ lari Kai semakin cepat, mengejar rusa yang memang lincah berlari.

"I love you too.. Baby!" dan rusa mesum itu berbelok kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan banyak kasur.

"HOI! Semua kasurnya untuk aku meniduri Kai! Kau tidak boleh mendahuluiku Luhan!" dan kaki panjang Chanyeol berlari dengan jangkah lebar memasuki ruangan dimana kedua insan itu masuk duluan.

"Kyaa...! Jangan telanjangi aku! Yak rusa mesum! Kembalikan bajuku! Yoda, jangan sembunyikan underwearku!" suara teriakan bak yeoja itu terdengar riuh bersamaan tawa kedua namja lain yang terdengar seperti tawa mesum om-om pedo.

Tentusaja, mereka bertiga berada di sebuah ruang dengan ranjang-ranjang empuk.

Ruang UKS.

* * *

***ILoveZOMBIE***

* * *

Lihatlah keadaan saat ini.

Luhan sedang asik menjilati nipple kanan Kai. Sedangkan penisnya dengan nikmat sedang diremas oleh jemari lentik namja tan itu.

"Kau sangat nikmat.. sayang.. rrmh.." dengan tidak sabar, Luhan menggenggam jemari lentik Kai yang memanjakan penis besarnya. Dibimbingnya jemari itu untuk bergerak naik turun memblowjob batang kebanggaannya.

"Luhan.. ahh.. sudah.. ack! Jangan digigit Yeollie! Eungh.." sebelah tangan Kai meremat surai hitam lelaki tinggi yang menggigit gemas nipple kirinya.

"Nipplemu sangat manis dan imut, baby.. aku sangat gemas ingin menggigitnya" kembali Chanyeol menggigit kecil beberapa kali nipple merah basah itu.

"Hnahn.. andwae.. eunghmh.. Lu.. Yeol.. ah.." suara desahan Kai terdengar sangat merdu dan merangsang. Tunggu, tentusaja itu suara lelaki, tidak semelengking suara yeoja.

Tapi justru itu.

Lelaki tidak menyukai suara melengking memekakkan telinga. Itu hanya merusak moment hot memperkosa.

Yang dibutuhkan lelaki adalah suara mendesah nikmat.. seperti suara Kai saat ini.

Suara lembut yeoja yang.. *disarankan melihat CultwoShowEXOKaiCut, disana Kai mendesah mirip yeoja diperkosa, aku nonton itu sampe ditanyain ibu, dikira aku nonton bokep jepang! _ liat aja tu Chanyeol sampe jungkir balik denger desahannya Kai.

"Yeolh.. ahnh.." jemari tangan kiri Kai meremat surai hitam Kai, sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya bekerja cepat memuaskan penis menegang Luhan yang sudah basah mengeluarkan precum.

"Jongie.. aku mau masuk.. biarkan aku masuk, sayang.." dengan perlahan Chanyeol menaiki bed dimana tubuh naked Kai terlentang dengan kedua kaki mengangkang disana.

Chanyeol mulai merebahkan tubuhnya memenjarakan tubuh langsing mulus Kai yang ngos-ngosan karena kini Luhan mengulum kedua nipplenya bergantian dengan tidak sabaran.

Namja Park itu perlahan mengarahkan penis besarnya pada hole merah Kai yang mulai berkedut.

"Ini akan sakit.. tahan oke? Aku mencintaimu.." ungkapan Chanyeol membuat jantung Kai berdentum kencang sekali. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya hingga seperti ini? Membuat tubuhnya lemas dan pasrah begitusaja.. membuat matanya tertuju pada wajah tampan lelaki tinggi itu..

**Chu~**

Chanyeol mengecup pelan dahi Kai yang ditutupi poni dark brown halus yang sudah mulai panjang itu.

Penisnya sebentar lagi menyentuh hole merah Kai.

Sedikit lagi dan-

**BRAKK!**

Ketiga namja itu kaku dengan pose mereka.

Menatap sosok tua seorang guru biologi yang merangkap penjaga UKS.

Chanyeol melongo idiot.

Luhan langsung gagal ejakulasi.

Kai berteriak melengking nyaring ingin membuang wajahnya. Jelas saja, karena dia menjadi pihak yang diperkosa.

**GREP!**

Kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh Kai, menutupi tubuh naked berharga dibawahnya dengan tubuh tinggi dan bahu lebarnya yang masih dilapisi kemeja putih seragam. Bahkan ia biarkan penis besarnya itu terpampang, yang terpenting, hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat tubuh polos Kai yang indah. Hanya dirinya.

"Dilarang berbuat mesum disini! Kalian murid baru cepat benahi pakaian kalian atau-" guru biologi itu menggantungkan perkataannya.

**Riitt.. **Secepat kilat Luhan memakai celananya.

**Sreeettss...**

"Sayang, pakai ini segera" kedua tangan kokoh Luhan meraih selimut putih di ranjang belakangnya dan dipakaikan pada tubuh naked Kai hingga leher jenjang tan itu.

**Riit..**

Chanyeol segera bangun, membenahi celana dan sabuknya.

**GREP!**

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menarik tubuh naked Kai yang dibalut selimut putih ke dalam dekapannya.

"Chan.." pandangan mata sayu Kai menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol mendekapnya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kokoh itu. Mengecup pelipisnya kilas.

"Berlindunglah.. biar aku yang menyelesaikannya. Kau aman dalam dekapanku, Kai" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Kai yang membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja tinggi itu.

Perlakuan Chanyeol terlalu lembut. Ini terlalu.. jantung Kai berdentum dengan keras lagi. Genggaman kedua tangan Kai pada selimut putih itu mengerat. Kai merasa canggung, panik, dan entah. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Chanyeol seorang.

"Kalian berdua.." guru biologi itu menunjuk Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga ke ruang BK" keputusan final guru Biologi itu membuat kedua seme itu berteriak kesal.

"Dan kau.. ehm.. pakai bajumu. Sebentar lagi kebetulan giliran ketua OSIS untuk menjaga ruang UKS. Kau akan diperiksa olehnya. Jangan coba kabur" dan setelah guru Biologi itu berujar dengan ancaman di akhir, pintu UKS ditutup.

**CKLEK!**

Bunyi khas..

"SIALL! Kenapa pintunya harus dikunci?!" Kai berteriak tidak terima sembari melempari pintu dengan tabung oksigen mini yang berjajar rapih disampingnya.

"Hiks.. umma.." tubuh Kai merosot di lantai dengan kaki menghentak-hentak imut.

Wow.. seperti pose seseorang yang ditinggal sendiri setelah one night stand ya?

Fiuff.. selimut itu terjatuh dari bahu sempitnya sehingga terlihatlah tubuh atasnya yang topless dengan kedua nipple merah membengkak karena perilaku beringas dua seme mesum yang sialnya adalah teman karibnya.

"Sakiit.." kedua tangan Kai memijat pelan kedua nipple lembutnya yang membengkak itu.

* * *

***ILoveZOMBIE***

* * *

**CKLEK! KRIEET..**

"Sakiit.." Kai masih melakukan treatmentnya dengan memilin pelan nipple merah mudanya itu. Mencoba merilekskan otot dadanya yang masih saja pegal dan nipplenya mencuat menantang.

Tidak menyadari jika pintu UKS dibuka dari luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara lelaki menyapa pendengaran Kai.

"Eh?" kedua binner indah Kai melihat sepasang kaki berbalut celana seragam dan sneakers biru.

"A-ani! Ini tidak seperti yang kau maksud!" Kai segera menaikkan selimut yang ada dipinggangnya, ditutupinya kembali tubuhnya hingga leher dan bangun.

"Lalu apa?" namja itu masih berujar dingin.

"Aku barusaja diperkosa kedua temanku dan kini mereka dibawa guru biologi ke ruang BK! Aku hanya- dadaku sakit karena ulah mereka jad-" pembelaan Kai berhenti. Kedua mata Kai yang jernih indah itu membulat imut.

Lelaki didepannya..

"S-Sehun sunbae?" mati sudah Kai. Sudah dua kali dirinya memberi kesan buruk pada sunbae dingin didepannya itu.

"Kau yang meracau semalam. Berkata bahwa dua temanmu memasukkan obat perangsang pada makananmu semalam" ternyata Sehun masih ingat kejadian semalam.

Saat itu Kai seolah sangat beringas, merobek paksa kemeja seragam yang sehun kenakan hingga kancingnya terlepas, berteriak minta digagahi. Dan dengan susah payah Sehun menahan tangan tan yang ingin membuka celana yang dikenakan pemuda tan itu.

"T-tadi malam.. itu pengaruh obat jadi-" pipi Kai bersemu merah mengingat kejadian dimana ia mencoba memelorotkan celananya sendiri, ingin mempertontonkan holenya yang kelaparan di depan Sehun.

Untung saja sunbaenya itu dengan cekatan mendekap tubuhnya erat. Mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya, dan berakhir tertidur dalam pelukan hangat sunbaenya itu di samping rak payung ruang apatermen sunbaenya.

"Duduk di ranjang" Sehun berujar mutlak. Menunjuk ranjang paling pojok dengan dagu runcingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan menusuknya dari Kai. Tidak tahu, tapi Sehun terlihat sangat tampan saat dingin dan angkuh seperti sekarang.

"T-tapi.." Kai begitu panik sehingga saat berdiri kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak selimut putih yang ia kenakan.

**Sreeets... Bruks..**

"KYAAA!" selimut itu terjatuh dengan mudah ke lantai.

Kedua mata Sehun melebar meski dia masih bungkam. Dengan susah payah Kai menutupi selangkangan dan dadanya. Persis seperti yeoja.

"J-jangan dilihat sunbae.-ah!." segera Kai berjongkok mencoba mengambil selimut dibawah, tapi dengan cepat Sehun memegangi kedua sisi bahu mulusnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau perlu di check" kedua lengan Sehun diletakkan di tekukan lutut dan pundak mulus tubuh naked itu, diangkatnya tubuh Kai dalam gendongan bridalnya.

"Sunbae.." Kai begitu takjub, Sehun menggendongnya dengan sangat mudah. Seakan tubuhnya seringan kapas. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang perlu mempersiapkan pijakan kaki yang pas terlebih dahulu.

"Aku kuat. Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Duduklah dengan tenang" Sehun berujar sembari mendudukkan Kai di ranjang paling pojok. Lalu kedua tangannya meraih lembaran-lembaran kain berupa seragam dan pakaian dalam Kai yang terselebar di penjuru ruang UKS itu.

Meletakkan seragam itu disamping Kai.

"S-sunbae.." suara Kai kembali keluar. Kedua tangannya memegangi ujung seragam Sehun bagian depan. Manis sekali. Kai sungguh merasa malu karena Sehun memegang underwearnya yang berwarna biru muda yang sangat kecil seperti G-Strings itu. Ukh.. tahu begini, Kai tidak memakai underwear itu hari ini.

"Hm?" Sehun sedikit merunduk untuk melihat wajah manis Kai yang duduk didepannya.

"B-bisakah kau kunci pintunya lagi? A-aku takut ada siswa lain yang masuk.. melihatku seperti sunbae saat ini.." setelah berbicara, Kai menunduk sangat dalam, menaikkan kakinya keatas kasur, menekuknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Baiklah." Seolah tidak ada masalah, Sehun mengeluarkan kunci ruang UKS yang didapatnya dari guru Biologi tadi.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kejadiannya setelah mendengar pengakuan dua murid baru yang sedang ada di ruang BK tadi ketika ia meminta kunci ruang UKS pada guru Biologi di sana.

Chanyeol dan Luhan mengaku bahwa sahabatnya sangat sexy dan menggiurkan.

Membuat keduanya tidak tahan untuk mencicipi tubuh indah tan yang sialnya menjadi sahabat mereka.

Mendengar itu, Sehun jadi penasaran seberapa indah dan seberapa sexy lelaki yang membuat dua orang lelaki memperkosanya bersamaan.

Dan..

Inilah orangnya.

Kim JongIn.

Itulah nama yang akan Sehun ingat setelah membaca nametag dari kemeja putih seragam yang tadi ia pungut di pojok meja UKS.

Baiklah, Sehun tidak menyangkal. Tubuh hobae yang duduk pasrah di kasur itu memang menggiurkan.

* * *

***ILoveZOMBIE***

* * *

**CKLEK..**

Sehun telah mengunci pintu UKS.

Dibalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menuju ranjang paling pojok.

Entah mengapa, suasana menjadi sangat sunyi. Seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini.

Disana, Kai menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemeja seragamnya yang ia selimutkan asal untuk menutupi bahu dan kakinya yang bersila diatas kasur.

Bahu mulus itu terlihat ketika kemeja seragam itu perlahan jatuh. Leher jenjang yang terlihat indah, dada rata dengan kedua nipple merah mencuat sedikit bengkak, lengan polos dengan jemari lentik yang meremat seragam putih itu.

Pose yang seakan barusaja ditelanjangi dan siap untuk di terkam.

Pinggul mulus yang sedikit terlihat itu memiliki bentuk yang indah seperti lekuk pinggul yeoja.

"Emh.. s-sunbae.." pipi Kai terlihat bersemu malu. Tentusaja ia laki-laki yang naked didepan seorang laki-laki. Sunbaenya pula. Ini benar-benar memalukan bagi Kai.

**Tap-Tap-Tap-**

Langkah kedua kaki Sehun dengan sneakers biru itu berhenti tepat didepan Kai yang terduduk bersila di kasur.

"Tubuhmu indah" Sehun semakin mendekat. Membuat Kai refleks mundur perlahan. Kemeja putih seragam yang menutupi pinggul hingga lututnya tersingkir seiring tubuh Kai yang semakin mundur dengan Sehun yang melepaskan kedua sneakersnya, merangkak naik keatas kasur.

**BRUKS!**

"Ah!" punggung mulus Kai terantuk dinding UKS. Kedua mata sayu Kai menatap takut pada lelaki tampan berkulit putih mendekati pucat yang merangkak menuju padanya. Kai sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

**GREP!**

Kedua tangan Sehun mencengkram kuat kedua bahu mulus Kai. Membuat Kai meringis sakit karena Sehun terlalu kasar padanya.

"Ayo kita mulai.. memeriksa tubuhmu. Apakah temanmu itu benar tidak memasuki hole mu?" suara bisikan rendah Sehun di telinga Kai membuat tubuh tan itu merinding. Aroma tubuh Sehun benar-benar membuat tubuh Kai menjadi lemas. Kai tidak tahu mengapa, tapi seolah tubuhnya dengan mudah tunduk pada namja yang mengekangnya.

Kedua tangan putih Sehun bergerak kebawah. Dapat Sehun rasakan betapa lembut kulit lengan tan sexy Kai.

Keduanya merasakan suhu mulai menjadi panas meskipun AC ruang UKS ini menunjukkan suhu 10 derajat.

"S-sunbae.. Sehun sunbae a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai semakin panik ketika kedua tangannya diangkat keatas dan dipegang sangat terat hanya oleh tangan kanan Sehun. Kuat sekali, bahkan menggerakkan jemari tangannya saja sulit.

"Agar kau tidak memberontak. Akan ku mulai memeriksa tubuhmu" tangan kiri Sehun dengan mudahnya menarik kedua kaki Kai sehingga melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aa! Jangan sunbae!" benar saja, Kai mulai menolak, kedua kakinya bergerak menjejak tak tentu membuat Sehun sedikit kualahan.

**Jdugh!**

"Ukh! Sial" kaki kanan Kai tidak sengaja menjejak tepat di selangkangan Sehun. Membuat Sehun meringis dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_G-Gomen.. Gomenasai.._" pipi Kai bersemu merah. Kai merasakan bentuk itu meski hanya sekilas. Besar sekali. Padahal belum bangun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab.." perlahan kedua kelopak mata Sehun terbuka. Melayangkan tatapan tajam mendominasi.

"Sunbae.. maaf aku tid-hmp!"

**Kiss..**

Kedua mata sayu Kai membulat indah ketika bibir Sehun mencium bibir merah penuhnya. Detak jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat.

'ciuman pertamaku!' Kai menjerit dalam hati.

Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang manusia.

Bukan zombie seperti apa yang ia harapkan selama ini.

Diam.

Sehun masih tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Menggiring tubuh Kai untuk masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. Melepaskan cengkraman erat tangan kanannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kai.

Dengan refleks Kai memeluk leher kokoh Sehun dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan Sehun mulai meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Kai, memposisikan kedua kaki jenjang mulus itu untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

**JLEBB!**

"AAKH!" Kai menjerit kesakitan, refleks memutus sepihak ciuman mereka ketika sesuatu yang panjang menusuk holenya.

* * *

**-I Love ZOMBIE-**

**TBC**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Sehun memasukkan benda tumpulnya kedalam hole Kai!**

**Ini terlalu cepat! First kiss Kai diambil Sehun!**

**Disini Sehun masih jadi manusia, dia sunbaenya HanKaiYeol.**

**Yang uke disini cuma Kai, lainnya seme semua, ***hidup KaiUkeShipper!

**Hebat loh ini wordsnya 4k+! Horee!**

**Tidak biasanya BocahLanang bisa ngetik sepanjang ini, hehe***ps: yang jeli pasti tahu kalo ch ini banyak typo, ketahuan males ng-edit :P, hehe

**Review ya!**

**Gomawo sudah baca ff ini, tunggu ch selanjutnya!**

**Salam HunKai! ^^**


End file.
